


no pants on, a white shirt, babe

by icmorenofts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Comeplay, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icmorenofts/pseuds/icmorenofts
Summary: Taeyong wakes up in the middle of the night, and goes  back to sleep with hickies on his legs.





	no pants on, a white shirt, babe

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from bae bae by bigbang in case you don't know, i really like them
> 
> also english is not my native language so please be kind k um, i didn't proof read this so yeah
> 
> ALSO i love jaehyun so don't get offended by jaehoe <3

He woke up to his legs tickling in places they shouldn't tickle, the back of his knees and his calves and where his tighs and his butt meet, also feeling his hair sticking to his forehead, his eyes traveled around the room until they finally found the digital clock next to his books, it was 2:43 in the morning on a summer night, his boyfriend pressed up against him, his breathing heavy and his body heavy and the hand on his butt also heavier than usual, he turned around to face Jaehyun, finding that he was actually awake, running his fingers on Taeyong's legs causing him tickles and eventually to wake up.

"Hey baby boy" Jaehyun said smiling with his lips pressed together, shadows showing his dimples.

Taeyong actually wondered why the fuck his boyfriend would wake him up at this hour considering the fact that they didn't have to practice. He shifted his whole body towards the blond so he could snuggle up on his neck and luckily sleep a bit more, but. He felt something pressing on his waist while he was doing that. Oh.

"You could've waited until the morning, you know" Taeyong said with a raspy voice and a smirk trying to creep up on his lips, he yawned to cover it up and spread his legs wider so he could tease. Just a bit.

Jaehyun groaned low and pushed his hips towards the pressure, wanting more, he finally woke Taeyong up, he had to get some relief.

"I want it now" he said while he made his way up from Taeyong's collarbones to his jaw with kisses, his hands roaming around underneath his boyfriend's shirt, eventually finding his nipples and flicking them. Taeyong actually fucking moaned at that.

Still, his mind couldn't ignore the fact that all of NCT were in the dorms, Taeyong and Jaehyun had been lucky enough to have a room for the both of them and share it with Yuta, but he fell asleep in the living room playing videogames with the minis, who came from their dorm- they did that every two weeks. You know, spend some quality time with the kids.

"But the kids" Taeyong said as Jaehyun began taking his shirt off at the same time he snorted and gave him a look that shut him up even in the dark, and eventually he laughed

"Oh god, the door is locked and the rooms are far enough, they won't hear" and it was true, there were four bedrooms including theirs- one next to the main door, another next to the kitchen and another one right next to it, theirs was across from the kitchen, they even had their own bathroom, the other 12 shared two bathrooms- even though some of the still used it.

Taeyong sighed in relief, also because there were lips connected to his collarbones again, sucking the skin there so a bruise could find it's way right below the bone, a large and soft hand caressed his belly, almost tickling him, and a second after another one joining at the hem of his white shirt, trying to take it off. 

The air was chilly despite the heated activity going in the room, but the kisses being planted on his abdomen and legs made up for it, he felt so hard it hurt, he leaked so much there was already a wet patch on his boxers, and he should feel embarassed, but he knew Jaehyun loved it, "you're so responsive baby boy, i love it so much" he'd say while bitting his lip, and Taeyong would roll his eyes, trying not to crawl into his own skin.

"Turn around baby" he heard the blond say, and he thanked his own clean freak self for taking a shower before going to sleep, he knew what was coming. He grabbed a pillow and put it below his hips, Jaehyun dragged the cloth down his legs and explored his whole body with his hands, eventually stopping to cup his ass, which he massaged and kissed, licked as well when he was close enough to where his boyfriend wanted him, making him whine and bite down on his arm- he parted the cheeks and planted a peck on the hole, making the other one groan in anticipation, he opened his mouth and licked across it, like a cat cleaning itself.

A moan was loud enough to make Jaehyun giggle, "that's why you're always worried" he whispered and, without telling the smaller one, he devoured his ass, his chin was a mess, there was spit running down to his balls, Jaehyun's tongue was so good, soft but hard in each lick, kissing the hole with soft pecks and then rough licks- he kneeled back to see the red area, admiring what a mess the other one was before parting the cheeks once again and spitting into the hole, the saliva running down his balls once again, which he licked with a long stripe all the way to the hole, then, fuck, he put his tongue inside his boyfriend, swirling it and pushing it in and out.

And, oh god.

Taeyong responded so beautifully at that, a high pitched whine escaped his lips, his back arched and he pushed his ass far enough to make the tongue go in deeper, and end up resting on his elbows and knees, his ass fully displayed for his boyfriend to eat him out the best way possible, to wreck him, to make the string of saliva run down to the tip of his dick, and he loved it, he was such a slut for Jaehyun eating him out, he was so good he felt jealous of every person who had been eaten out by him, and he was such a mess, his moans couldn't stop there, nor when two thick fingers were inside him, scissoring and pushing deep where the tongue couldn't reach, sometimes touching lightly that sweet spot that made him hiccup and shake, until he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Jae, Jae, please stop" he said short of breath, tears where threatening to come out of his eyes, trying to lay flat on his stomach, but Jaehyun's grip was hard on his hips, he was enjoying it too much- eating his boyfriend out, that is. He had to get him well prepared, he wasn't that big but the girth made up for it.

"Jae" Taeyong said almost pleadingly with a husky voice, he wanted to be fucked now, he was woken up for that, he wanted the blond to come in him, on him, with him. Even though Jaehyun hadn't stopped, Taeyong's throat was already dry, hanging with his mouth open did the thing.

"Alright" Jaehyun said, warm breath blowing into the cooling saliva, a final peck was given to the place he was about to destroy, almost saying sorry for it, but not that sorry for it.

He stoop up, pushing the pink haired's hips downwards, making sure he saw when he taking off his own clothes making his cock bob at the motion, taking it in his left hand, stroking lightly as he looked for lube, "condom?" He asked, he knew Taeyong was clean and so was he, but sometimes cum was a mess to clean up and sometimes his boyfriend hated when it leaked out.

But not today, they hadn't done this in good two months, promotions and traveling and never being able to be alone. 

So Taeyong shaked his head as he turned to lay on his back, pushing his legs towards his chest, hooking them in his arms, fully displayed now for what was to come next. Jaehyun kneeled in front of him, taking the lube and pouring it in his hand, while he worked on that he also poured a bit straight into the reddened ring, Taeyong hissed at that because of the coldness.

And Jaehyun just smiled, he loved seeing his boyfriend like that, flustered but dazed enough to be smiling with hooded eyes. He leaned in to kiss deeply Taeyong, who melted right into it, letting go of one of his legs and putting it into the taller's shoulder, his hand finding the way into the back of his neck, making them both puth their tongues as far as possible, their dicks were bumping from time to time, but Jaehyun was mostly teasing the hole, until he put the tip of it inside, the smaller pulled away from the kiss and gasped throwing his head back, almost hitting himself in the headboard- he was half sitting, making it easier to go in.

Then the whole girth was inside him, and he felt like splitting into two, he was biting his fingers so he could keep quiet, but the ocassional whimper escaped and he also hiccuped and tried to drown his moans into the other's mouth. Jaehyun fucked him so good, taking good care of him, sweeping his tears away when the pleasure was too much, putting his hair away when it was stuck to his forehead, stopping for 10 seconds so they both could rest just a bit, and then slamming right in making them both groan.

"You like that, don't you" the blond said as he put his thumb on the other's mouth, who willingly accepted it and sucked it, swirling his tongue around it, almost like making out.

Jaehyun sighed and pulled out, tapping the head of his dick on the abused and gaping hole, the rim turning from pink to angry red in the insides, trying to clench on nothing, winking at him pleadingly- so he put the tip inside, and Taeyong welcomed it warmly, and without telling him, he slammed all the way in so he was balls deep. He looked up to the older male, who was gasping even though he had his own hand around his neck, not choking himself, more like holding back his moans, he was usually vocal as fuck, but always tried to be considerate and bite on a pillow, or him arms, or give the other hickies or kiss him roughly, or yeah, choking himself until he cried, why not. But, always considerate.

"I'm close" Jaehyun said short of breath after a few very rough thrusts, stopping while he was inside, "can I come inside?" He asked with puppy eyes, a tiny, barely there pout was showing his dimples.

"No, come here" the older male said as he moved upwards, drawing the cock out of him, reaching out a hand and cupping the air, the younger understood what he wanted, so he started to stroke himself aiming at his boyfriend's hand, glancing up through his eyelashes to see the other biting his lip and clenching the sheet with his free hand so hard his knuckles were white, almost yellow. He kneeled and while he still waited for cum to land on his hand, he started kissing the taller's collarbones, his whole chest was going to be covered in purple the next morning, but the tiny ones on his own legs were already there. A low groan followed by a gasp echoed the room, warm liquid started filling his hand, some dripping into the sheets, Taeyong looked up to see Jaehyun with his head thrown back, his hand was pushing his hair back, a smile creeping up to his lips, he was blushing all the way down to his chest.

He lived for that kind of moments.

"Watch me"

And little did people know that Taeyong was actually a kinky bastard, he loved when someone pointed out the love bites or the fingerprints on him, when they told him he was loud, even when someone walked in on him fucking showering. He loved that. And also cum. Jaehyun's that is, for a clean freak like him, sex itself was disgusting, later on, when he was 20 and lost his virginity to 18 year old Jaehyun, he started enjoying it, then a night there was cum landing on his face and he loved the warm feeling, when it started running down his neck he just discovered a new kink. And oh god, his imagination was big.

With the hand full of cum, he started stroking himself, it was still warm and fresh enough to compare it to lube, some of it started running down to his balls, that his boyfriend started lapping up, just the drops that were there, then kneeling again to take the sight before him, it was nice, really nice, Taeyong was so handsome everyone would stare at him, but only he got to see him laying down on their bed masturbating using his cum as lube, sweat was glistening on his skin, and it looked so radiant, nothing like on stage, he got to feel the sweat on the back of his knee that was propped up on his shoulder.

"Are you close?" Jaehyun asked as he saw Taeyong speeding up and breathing harder, he nodded while biting the fingers on his other hand, pushing his hips up to meet up with his hand, he moaned low a few times before shooting up, some of the cum landing on his chest, he rode out his orgasm, still stroking softer and softer, until it just stopped.

And he just. Spaced out for a while long enough so he didn't notice Jaehyun licking both of their cum off his belly, pooling it on his tongue so he could give it to the smaller one through a kiss.

But he couldn't, a steady breathing came from the older, his arm was covering his eyes, and there was come drying on his chest.

At least they both went to sleep more than happy that night.

**Author's Note:**

> was that disgusting? kinda  
> do i regret writing it? no lol bye  
> am i going to hell? Y TO THE E TO THE S
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: i'm bored give me kinky af prompts for nct (except minors jesus protect the children)


End file.
